plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snapdragon (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Snapdragon (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Dragon Plant |trait = Splash Damage 3 |flavor text = I'm a dragon; I'm a Plant... I'm a mystery!}} Snapdragon is a appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 4 and has 3 /1 when played. It attacks zombies by breathing fire at them. It has Splash Damage 3 meaning that it can damage zombies in the lanes around it, and not just the one in front of it, similar to the Winter Melon and Lightning Reed. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Dragon Plant *'Trait:' Splash Damage 3 *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description I'm a dragon; I'm a Plant... I'm a mystery! Strategies Snapdragon is a fragile, yet strong plant. It can clear lanes of weak zombies due to its splash damage trait. As mentioned before, it is extremely fragile, only usually having one turn to survive. However, protection through stat boosts or plants with Team-Up can ensure that it can be a huge threat later on if not dealt with. With Since this plant has splash damage, it is most appropriate to place it in the middle of the ground lane, so it can hit every zombie on the ground lane. This is a very powerful plant if not dealt with, as it can do 3 damage to 3 lanes and be placed early on if the player decides to. However, this plant is more used as a cheap glass cannon with its health. Because of this, using health boosts on Snapdragon, such as Steel Magnolia, should benefit greatly. If the player is using Citron, using Wall-Nut and Snapdragon is a great pair, as it gets rid of Snapdragon's worry of losing its health. Using Root Wall on Snapdragon will likely prevent it from dying, because of the stats it has makes it invulnerable to Rocket Science and Rolling Stone. Rose can use Snapdragon in a Flower Deck, which can make it even more deadly with Briar Rose in play. However, since the 1.2.11 update, some zombies now have the Strikethrough trait, so the player should be alert when the zombie hero has a zombie with . Additionally, a trick like Bungee Plumber can easily destroy Snapdragon. Against Snapdragon suffers one big disadvantage. That is its low health stat . It is easy to destroy Snapdragon, and thus just placing a zombie in its lane should be able to get rid of it. Additionally, using tricks are an excellent choice to quickly rid of this plant, so there is no threat to losing zombies. Gallery SnapStats.png|Snapdragon's statistics HD Snapdragon(PvZH).png|HD Snapdragon SnapdragsCard.PNG|Card Snapdragon_being_protected_by_Root_Wall.jpeg|Snapdragon being protected by Root Wall SnapDed.png|A Snapdragon being damaged Fertilizer Premium Pack New.png|Snapdragon on the Fertilizer Premium Pack in the store Giga-Snapdragon.jpeg|A gigantic Snapdragon (glitch) Old IMG 0164-1-.png|Snapdragon's statistics Snapdragon silhouette.jpeg|Snapdragon's silhouette Receiving Snapdragon.jpeg|The player receiving Snapdragon from a Premium Pack Green_Shadow_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|Snapdragon on Green Shadow's old Ally Pack Green Shadow's Ally Pack.jpeg|Snapdragon on Green Shadow's old Ally Pack Green_Shadow_Ally_Pack.jpg|Snapdragon on Green Shadow's old Ally Pack FertilizerPremPack.png|Snapdragon on the Fertilizer Premium Pack (old) Trivia *In this game, Snapdragon has wings. **However, when the player uses Plant Food on a Snapdragon in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it sprouts wings. *On the rooftops that are the locations for missions such as Battle at the BBQ, the side where the plant hero stands has two Snapdragon statues. *On the advertisement on Green Shadow's Ally Pack and on the pack itself, Snapdragon appears to have no wings. **This also occurs on the Fertilizer Premium Pack, though the other plants may be covering the wings. *It is the only dragon card in the game. Category:Super-rare plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Flower cards Category:Dragon cards